dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kill Guide
Welcome Many TV series have killers, such as Law and Order, Criminal Minds, CSI, and even Monk, ''but the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|DEXTER]] is about a serial killer who is the main (and title) character - 'Dexter Morgan. Not just Dexter gets the spotlight. This article also provides information on other killers, victims, and methods. The big serial killers such as The Ice Truck Killer, The Skinner, and The Trinity Killer are featured, alongside other murderers, such as Boyd Fowler and Mary, the First Nurse. Main Serial Killers *Dexter Morgan - The Bay Harbor Butcher *Brian Moser - The Ice Truck Killer *George King - The Skinner *Arthur Mitchell - The Trinity Killer *The Barrel Girl Gang - Eugene Greer, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, Boyd Fowler *Travis Marshall - The Doomsday Killer *Isaak Sirko - member of the Koshka Brotherhood *Hannah McKay (poisoner) *Oliver Saxon - The Brain Surgeon The Bay Harbor Butcher Dexter Morgan is a forensic blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Homicide Department. Few know that he is a prolific serial killer because he has created a successful cover life. When Dexter was young, his adoptive father, Homicide Detective Harry Morgan, recognized that he was a budding psychopath. Harry enlisted the help of Dr. Evelyn Vogel in creating a code for Dexter to live by that would prevent him from being caught, or killing innocent people. Unlike most serial killers, Dexter has rarely intended to kill an innocent person and would never harm a child. With Dexter's finely honed ability to kill without being caught, he joined the Homicide department to, not only discover new challenges, but to further keep ahead of the game and find new kills. '''See also: Dexter's modus operandi''' Source of Nickname During Season Two, scuba divers in search of treasure discover multiple black trash bags along a trench. An expedition team retrieved the bags which contained dismembered bodies. Originally thought to be connected to The Ice Truck Killer, the M.O. turned out to be far different. Based on the location and how the bodies were cut up, the unknown killer was dubbed The Bay Harbor Butcher. '''See also: Underwater Graveyard Frame-up of Doakes Eventually, Sgt. James Doakes was framed for the murders in Dexter's place, after Lila West killed Doakes in an explosion at the Cabin in the Everglades. The crimes were attributed to Doakes due to evidence previously planted by Dexter. The belief that Doakes was the Butcher was bolstered by his violent behavior, his stalking of Dexter, and because Doakes' own father was an actual butcher. Also, Doakes had previously killed at least two people (while on duty), and had worked in Special Ops. Dexter's Fate It is unknown if Dexter Morgan ceased to kill after the series finale. When his sister, Debra Morgan, was shot by Oliver Saxon, she suffered a stroke after surgery. Dexter shut off Debra's life support and buried her at sea. Debra was the final shown victim of Dexter Morgan. He called Hannah and Harrison to say goodbye, and then drove his boat toward a hurricane. His boat was found obliterated a few miles offshore the next day by rescue boats and he was presumed dead. The final scene showed Dexter alive, living in self-imposed isolation in the Pacific Northwest, as his fitting punishment for "consuming" everyone he loved. See also: Dexter's Rented Room Dexter's Victims Dexter Morgan killed at least 135 people in the course of the series. He may have killed many more unaccounted for people. See also: Dexter's Kill List NOTE: Because Dexter's original blood slides were out of his hands at the end of Season Two, Dexter had to refill the box between the end of that season and the start of Season Three. It can also be assumed that Dexter has killed people between the time skip between Season Three and Season Four. Dexter did not start his blood slide collection until he killed Alex Timmons, which means that Alex could have been either Dexter's 3rd victim or a much later victim. See also: Blood Slide Boxes Before Season 1 All of the following victims lost their lives prior to Mike Donovan's death. Some are shown within various seasons, but all take place before the first episode. . Season 1 . Season 2 . Season 3 . Season 4 - 5 Season Four's finale carries on directly into the events of Season Five's opening episode. There is no time skip and Dexter did not kill anyone between the episodes. Possible plot hole: Dexter and Lumen went to Quinn's unit and found photos in his beside drawer of them dumping garbage bags at sea one night. The photos had been taken by the ex-cop who suspected Dexter was up to something. Lumen said to take them but Dexter said to leave them, because Quinn knew they were there. Dexter may have removed the photos later, or Quinn may have destroyed them in order to protect Debra. Protagonists - Kills Main Antagonists - Kills Secondary Antagonist - Kills Dexter's Minor Victims Other Characters Kill Count Related Pages * Kill Room * Kill Tools * Kill Ritual * Slice of Life * Dexter's Kill List * Dark Passenger * Blood Slide Boxes * The Code of Harry * Underwater Graveyard * Locations of Dexter's Kills * Dexter's modus operandi Category:Indexter